


A French Rose of The Thorned Variety

by Catbunblue302



Series: Whump for Bunnies [24]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Capture, Gen, Humiliation, Piss, Restraints, Wetting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catbunblue302/pseuds/Catbunblue302
Summary: In which Soldier is humiliated.
Series: Whump for Bunnies [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	A French Rose of The Thorned Variety

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to title this oh well

Spy let out a quiet breath as he closed the door of his room. It had been a long day.

He loosened his tie and lit a cigarette, opening a window and leaning on the sill to smoke it. It was chilly out, a nip in the air that had made him cover his face on the battlefield to avoid giving himself away with small clouds of breath. A small bird fluttered into a nearby tree and Spy watched with a quiet disinterest.

He hadn't had a chance to have a smoke all day. He'd been far too busy. Most of his team had.

Spy drew on the cigarette again, held the smoke in his mouth a moment and blew it out into the autumn air.

From the window he could see the area outside the back of the base. Aways off he could spot the battlefield and, closer but still a fair distance, was Sniper's van. Sniper himself was walking towards one of the storage sheds, scanning the ground as he did so.

The bird flew away and Spy put out his cigarette.

-

Soldier yelped and flinched away as bright light flooded suddenly into his prison. 

He'd woken up on the floor, which hadn't been all that odd. Soldier had a concerning habit of sleeping wherever. Then he'd tried to get up and discovered soft but strong rope knotted around his wrists and ankles. There was something metal slotted between in his teeth and he absently chewed on it as he waited for his captor to man up and show themselves. Soldier also had a habit of chewing.

His eyes adjusted to the light and he saw his Spy standing in the doorway. Or was it the enemy Spy disguised as his Spy? He could never get the hang of spotting disguised Spies.

As Soldier had been trying to determine who precisely this was, the Spy had closed the distance between them. Soldier had managed to get himself up on his knees and Spy crouched in front of him. He seized the American's jaw and tipped it to the one side then the other. The leather of his gloves was soft against his skin.

"You are quite handsome underneath zhat helmet." Spy mused.

Soldier stared at Spy, unable to really do anything else and unsure how to respond anyway.

Spy drew his hand back and into the inside of his jacket, emerging with a knife. It wasn't his usual butterfly. No one could say Soldier was afraid of pain, or even death, but still Soldier tugged at his bonds and protested behind the gag as Spy brought the knife to his chest.

"Hold still." Spy snapped. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

Soldier wasn't entirely sure he believed him.

Spy was true to his word for now and only used the knife to slit Soldier's jacket down the front. As the knife slid over Solly's bladder he winced back. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious but it had been long enough that he really had to pee.

Unfortunately for Soldier, Spy noticed him flinch.

"Does someone have to go?" Spy purred. It was a sickly sweet tone Soldier had never heard from Spy before and he didn't like it.

Soldier glared at Spy and Spy frowned, pressing his fingers into Soldier's belly. Soldier pressed his thighs together in an effort to prevent himself from letting go but the added pressure was too much and he felt wet heat spread across his groin. He bowed his head, his face red with shame, wishing he had his helmet to hide behind. He could hear it spurting onto the floor. The puddle spread beneath him and Spy stood up to avoid it, removing his hand from Soldier's stomach. But Soldier couldn't stop himself and he could feel Spy's eyes on him.

Even after he'd finished he didn't look up. A good soldier shouldn't wet themselves like a child, especially not in front of an enemy. He was too humiliated to look his captor in the face.

There was a rhythmic clicking as Spy left. Was this the Frenchie's aim? To humiliate him?

Spy was gone long enough for his pants to begin to dry making his thighs itch. There was a bright flash and Soldier looked up, startled. Spy was holding a camera and he took another shot when Soldier looked up, the flash dazzling him.

Spy hummed over the photos, apparently satisfied. He tossed a towel on the floor by Soldier's knees and drew out the knife again. He didn't say a word as he cut Soldier's clothes from him.

Spy tossed his ruined clothes into a corner and kicked the sopping towel that way as well.

Spy took a few more photos and then set the camera aside. He pressed the very tips of his fingers to Soldier's chest and then ghosted them down towards his groin and it was only then did Soldier realize what Spy wanted from him. He struggled away, fighting the ropes, shouting muffled and distorted behind the gag.

There was a distant knock and both parties froze.

"Must it be now?" Spy groaned.

Spy left and Soldier felt like crying with relief.

A door opened.

"Oh, hello Sniper."

"Just came up to let ya know dinner's ready."

"Ah, merci."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Soldier hasn't come back yet." Sniper said.

Soldier's heart rose. He was in his own base. If he could somehow alert Sniper he would come help him!

But that also meant his own Spy was his captor. He should've guessed it was the man whose job was trickery. But. Soldier had trusted Spy. Liked him. Considered him a friend.

But maybe it was the other Spy framing his Spy. Maybe he'd done something to his Spy. That made sense! But that meant the enemy Spy was in his base, among his friends. It was more important than ever he alert Sniper.

He began to squirm against his bonds and call out as well as he could behind the gag.

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Perhaps he has wandered into the woods and found a raccoon. You know how he loves them."

"Maybe." Sniper didn't sound convinced. There was silence. "What was that?"

"What?"

Sniper had heard him!

"Dunno. Thought I heard somethin'. Probably just jumpy 's all."

"Perhaps." Spy agreed. "Shall we head down to dinner?"

"Yeah."

The door clicked shut.

No! No! He hadn't been saved. His team was down there with the enemy, defenseless and completely unaware of the danger!

Soldier was left alone with his failure, the silence mute in its judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the first story i wrote with piss would be Sniper-centric but apparently not


End file.
